


the beast you've made of me

by seimaisin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Bondage, Chases, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, Erotic Horror, F/M, Tentacles, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: Everyone knows that you can't invite yourself to the Wild Hunt, nor can you choose when you go. They say you'll have no idea it's coming - one moment, you'll be living your normal life, and the next you'll be lost in a twisted labyrinth, running from a creature who intends to use you in the most obscene ways, to terrify and bind and pleasure you until you no longer know your own name.But most importantly, nearly everyone agrees that the Hunt takes no one who doesn't secretly want to be there.Vex finds herself transported to her very first Wild Hunt. Percy and Orthax are determined to make her first time a memorable one.





	the beast you've made of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsrain/gifts).



> Written as part of a holiday exchange on a private Discord server. Title comes from Florence + the Machine, as all titles somehow do. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to blindvogel, who let me take an AU we've discussed privately and turn it into this, and then encouraged me the whole way through.

There are many things said about the Wild Hunt. Few know how many are actually true.

It's said that it happens when the moon is dark, to encourage dark desires. It's said that it happens when the veil between worlds is thin, so that devilish creatures of all sorts can come to play. 

Those who embrace a more monotheistic view of the world say that the Hunt is presided over by the Devil himself, that it's a den of sin and blasphemy. Others say that it's a safe place, where a being can indulge their most closely-held desires without fear of judgement or reprisal. Some say the Hunting Grounds are alive, that the land itself hosts the bacchanal, that it twists and grows and shapes itself to suit the revelers it invites. 

Everyone knows that you can't invite yourself to the Hunt, nor can you choose when you go. They say you'll have no idea it's coming - one moment, you'll be living your normal life, and the next you'll be lost in a twisted labyrinth, running from a creature who intends to use you in the most obscene ways, to terrify and bind and pleasure you until you no longer know your own name. 

It's said that if you're lucky enough to be invited more than once, you can choose whether to be hunter or prey. But all will take their turn as prey on their first visit. All will know what it's like to be hunted, to be captured and brutalized in all the ways you've never been able to admit you wanted. 

But most importantly, nearly everyone agrees that the Hunt takes no one who doesn't secretly want to be there. 

*  
For Vex, the invitation is as sudden as rumor always said. She blinks, and suddenly her apartment is gone, replaced by a dark, mossy garden, lit only by the pixies who buzz overhead. Her comfortable pajamas have been replaced by a flimsy, nearly sheer dress, and her bare feet sink into the damp ground beneath her. She's surrounded by others - people of all genders, mostly human, though she spots a man with buzzing wings nearby, and a woman who shifts to and from a swan form nervously. 

A woman near her leans over. "Welcome to the Hunt," she says to Vex. "First time?"

"Yeah," she admits, her eyes taking in the giant wall of foliage nearby - it has three entrances cut into its branches, and most of the beings surrounding her are starting to crowd around the nearest one. 

"This is my third," the woman confesses with a grin. "I guess the Hunting Grounds like me. My advice is, unless you really like surprises, check out the Hunters above. They're studying us, trying to figure out who to pursue." The woman shrugs. "Maybe you like to be totally shocked, but me, I like to know who's spotted me - who I'm up against. Lets me anticipate what's coming. And," she adds with a wink, "how I'll be coming later."

Vex grins at that. "Thanks for the tip." When she turns to face opposite of the green wall, she sees a platform about twenty feet away, separated from their group by a glowing magical barrier. The platform … well, the group on the platform would be most humans' nightmare. She sees several devils, a djinn with fire licking at his skin, a succubus testing her sharp claws on her own skin absently. There's even a minotaur there, towering over most of the rest of the crowd. Some resemble normal humans, but Vex knows they're all uncanny, just like her - witches and warlocks, shapeshifters and possessed, and everything else that normal humans don't acknowledge. None of them would be here if they weren't. 

_Possessed …_

The word echoes in her brain as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye; at first, she tells herself she's imagining it. It's enough that she's finally here, in the Wild Hunt, she's not going to get everything she wants all at the same time. So if she did see purple smoke, it's some other creature, it's not the demon she knows, not the man she dreams about on her loneliest nights. But her gaze follows the movement, finds the curl of purple energy that draws her eye over to the very edge of the platform. The smoke slides along the barrier, coming back to curl around a pale, slender arm, to join with the faint purple aura that surrounds the figure standing slightly apart from the rest of the Hunters. Vex freezes as she looks up to meet the gaze of this Hunter, and murmurs aloud, as if saying his name will dispel the illusion this must be.

_"Percy?"_

*

_Vex?_

He never expected it, not in a million years. He didn't even let himself dream of it - not consciously, anyway. Vex is his friend, his rock, a person he wouldn't be able to live without regardless of whether she feels the same way about him as he feels for her. Which she probably doesn't, or so he's always thought. But right now, Percy is standing here, a Hunter in the Wild Hunt, and watching Vex study him as if he's the prey. 

_Mine._

Orthax has very specific thoughts on this development, as he swirls around in Percy's brain. Percy's silent response comes without thought. Mine, he corrects the demon.

_Ours._

Okay, Percy will give him that. And she'll only be his - theirs - if he can catch her. Vex is an experienced hunter herself, and all prey have the chance to escape, if they're unsure of or unimpressed with whatever is hunting them. But Vex's shock doesn't seem to contain horror or reluctance. As the surprise starts to pass, the corner of her mouth quirks upward in a small, ghostly form of the smirk he's all too familiar with. She's challenging him. Barefoot, wearing a dress that leaves almost nothing to the imagination, waiting to be chased by some of the best hunters in any existing reality, she still dares to challenge him. 

It's everything he loves about her, condensed into one tiny expression. In response, he taps a finger on the barrier that separates them. Oh yes. He'll show her a challenge, all right. 

There's no hiding his interest in Vex now; their gazes have been locked for too long, the hunters around him have definitely noticed. It's not his first hunt, and he knows the unwritten rules. You don't poach prey that someone else has marked as their own. It's obvious, the way he's focused on her, but he says it aloud just to make it official. "That one's mine." 

"Good luck," says the devil standing next to him. "That one's gonna be a whole lot of trouble."

"I know," Percy says with a grin. "She always is." 

And then the horn sounds, sending the prey scattering into the labyrinth. Percy watches as Vex runs for the entrance on the far left. He has no strategy for finding her - the maze changes each time it appears, and reforms in the middle of the Hunt to suit whatever whims the power behind it has. So he simply watches as the staging area empties; just breathes, until he feels the familiar haze of Orthax clouding his mind. The demon has more hunting experience, it will be up to him to point them in Vex's direction.

Five minutes go by - a five minute token head start for the prey, to give them the illusion of control over their own fate. Then the barrier disappears, and Percy joins the crowd that swarms toward the labyrinth entrances. As they approach the doorway Vex entered, Orthax has an idea. 

_Wolf._

_Indeed_ , Percy responds. He'll know Vex's scent anywhere. He just needs a more sensitive nose to track it.

With a deep breath, he gives up physical control of his body to the demon that lives inside of it. Almost immediately, he feels the strange stretching of skin, popping of limbs, that comes with assuming a new form. Orthax uses the desire building inside of him to shape this form, and when it's done, Percy and Orthax howl into the darkness.

The Hunt has begun.

*

Everyone around her dashes as far into the maze as they can go, but Vex follows her instincts and stops when she sees a large tree around the corner from the entrance. Its branches go high enough that she can climb up and see over the wall to the entrance, while still keeping herself obscured from sight. If she doesn't know what's coming, she tells herself, then running full tilt into a strange maze will do absolutely no good. And, she admits, she's curious to see how Percy hunts - under normal circumstances, she'd say she's a better hunter than he is. So if she wants to control who she's caught by, then she needs information.

Percy is one of the last hunters through the door. She holds herself as still as possible, not wanting to catch anyone else's attention. At one point, a devil stops at the base of the tree and Vex holds her breath, willing him not to notice her. But he just looks up and chuckles to himself before heading in a different direction. When Percy appears, he stops just inside the labyrinth and closes his eyes. Vex watches with curiosity - and a little apprehension, if she's being honest - as Orthax begins to swirl around him, until his whole body is obscured.

Vex has seen Orthax transform parts of Percy before - a hand, an eye, small changes to enhance his senses and abilities. She's even made lewd jokes about it before, just to watch Percy blush, to hear him snap some response in that lovely, precise voice of his. But as she watches, wide-eyed, his entire body begins to change. The smoke rises until the figure is at least a foot and a half taller than Percy normally is, and it shifts slowly until the human-looking limbs are elongated, as the torso widens, as a long snout grows from the facial area.

_Oh fuck,_ is all Vex can think as the form of a large bipedal wolf emerges from the purple smoke. Somehow, even from this distance, she can tell that the wolf has Percy's crystal-blue eyes. Even more noticable, though, is the long, thick cock that hangs heavy and mostly hard between the wolf's legs. It's - oh shit, it's huge, it's bigger than any dildo Vex has used and she cheerfully admits to being a size queen, but this is - 

The wolf - _Percy_ , that's Percy and Orthax and he's hunting her, oh shit - lets out a long, loud howl, and without a conscious thought, Vex scrambles down from the tree and begins to run. 

She runs without a plan for a bit of time, as she quickly starts to hear the sound of pounding wolf paws somewhere behind her. But when her own jagged breath begins to sound too loud in her own ears, she slows down and ducks into a nearby alcove to catch her breath and think. Think, she emphasizes silently. The footsteps behind her have stopped, at least for the moment, and that gives her a half second to consider two very important questions.

Number one: _do you want this?_

The pulsing wet heat between her legs answers that question pretty definitively. Apparently she wants Percy even if he's a werewolf with a ginormous cock. Maybe especially if. She's not too proud to admit it to herself, not here, where she knew things were going to get really weird and kinky. (Hell, she knows that Percy has a cock that more than meets her size needs even as a human - he's gotten drunk enough at parties to the point of not caring too much about when he whips it out to pee on the lawn, as most guys do. But she clearly lacked imagination, as she's never asked him if Orthax could transform his dick as easily as anything else. An oversight that's now leaving her breathless, with her own arousal dripping down her thighs at the thought of werewolf cock, which is certainly a thing she didn't consider a thing an hour ago.)

Which leads to question two: _do you want to get caught quickly and easily, or do you want to make him work for it?_

That's just as easy to answer, to be honest. 

Vex takes off again, turning in a direction that seems to loop back around in the direction she came in, before launching herself at the wall of foliage with a burst of the magical energy that makes her part of the fucked-up community that brought her here, climbing up and over relatively easily. The small, sharp branches don't seem to hurt or scratch her skin, but they do shred her dress pretty thoroughly, so that she's wearing little more than scraps of cloth hanging from her neck and arms when she gets to the other side. Which just makes her grin, honestly - it's not like she expects to be wearing much clothing for the duration, once she's caught. But she's not caught yet, and doesn't intend to be until there's absolutely no other option. 

She runs again, turning in random directions until she hears another howl behind her - closer behind her than she'd expected, which sends a thrill of both fear and anticipation across her skin. So she uses her magic again, boosting herself over another leafy wall and taking off in a different direction. Two corridors pass by, three - and then, as she turns a fourth corner, something catches around her ankle and sends her sprawling to the ground. When she can't immediately shake it, Vex sits up to see a writhing vine curled around her ankle, moving sinuously against her skin. "No fair," she hisses at the vine - at the maze, at whatever it is that controls this Hunt. But whatever it is, it's clearly not interested in fairness, as it tries to climb farther up her leg. Vex reaches down and grabs it, snapping the vine in two more easily than she expected to. But the snap is accompanied by a high-pitched inhuman whining noise; not loud, but there's a growl in response from somewhere close by that tells her it didn't go unnoticed.

Vex scrambles to her feet and continues to run. 

*

She's harder to catch than Percy expected; honestly, he wasn't thinking too much at all, not with his human brain, not once Orthax took over. _Vex_ and _prey_ became synonymous, and the only thing that matters is catching her. Possessing her. Making her _his_. 

But she is, as he noted, an experienced hunter in her own right, and she's using those skills well enough that he'd be afraid she genuinely didn't want to be caught if he couldn't smell her. He follows her path easily enough, as it seems the scent of her arousal has sunk beneath his skin, as if it's already a part of him. She's playing, just as much as he is, if not more. The human is pleased and proud and adores her for it. The demon - the wolf - is determined to catch her and punish her for her insolence. 

The labyrinth shrieks, and the wolf hears her curse before continuing her flight. The Hunt wants her caught, it seems. It's ready for her submission, for her pleasure to be offered as tribute. Percy picks up the pace, tearing his way through a wall of foliage to make up some of the distance she's gained. 

Finally, he comes to a clearing, a small open area that only boasts one entrance or exit - the one he enters through. Vex, however, is not deterred by a lack of doors, or by the sheer height of the maze walls here. She's in the process of scaling the wall opposite the door; her dress is in tatters, her golden skin glistening with sweat in the low light the Hunt provides here. His wolf's limbs cross the distance in two bounds, and he reaches up to pull her down to the ground with a loud, triumphant howl. She falls to her knees, but bounces to her feet almost immediately, in a quick move that almost lets her squirm away from him. But he manages to catch her by the waist, lifting her up until her back is pressed into the wall, her feet far enough from the ground that she cannot find purchase. 

For a brief moment - no more than the blink of an eye - their eyes meet, and all is still. Vex's gaze is black with desire, with need, with a sparkle that tells him she's not done with her game. And that's all the warning he gets before she kicks out, catching the wolf's knee and making him wince just long enough to give her the chance to wriggle back to the ground and dart out of his grasp. 

She doesn't get far. His speed far outstrips hers, and this time he pounces and takes her to the ground, covering her body with his. She continues to struggle, grasping handfuls of grass and dirt in her attempt to crawl away. And it is a legitimate attempt, he knows, but he thinks she's also more than aware that all she's managing to do is to thrust her now bare ass against his large wolf cock. The longer she moves, the more tenuous his grasp on his own sanity becomes. The wolf - Orthax - is now desperate, moments away from taking her just like this, with her face pressed into the dirt as he finally, finally gets to bury himself inside of her. He and Orthax have wanted this for a very long time, longer than he'll admit to her if she ever asks. 

But because he's wanted it for this long, he knows he wants more than to rut in the dirt. He wants to see her. 

His claws wrap around her arms to hold her in place, gently enough to not break the skin unless she struggles too hard, but with just enough sharp pressure into her skin to let her know they're there. Below, he lets his hips sink heavily into her backside, feeling his cock slip between her cheeks, and growls loudly at the sheer pleasure just that much sensation. That finally makes her still, though she still breathes heavily enough that her torso moves with the effort. Slowly, Percy leans down and closes his large jaw over her shoulder, letting the wolf's pointed teeth press just hard enough to leave red marks. "Be still," he commands in the soft, guttural growl he can manage in this form. "Yield." 

"And - and if I don't?" she asks, in the short gasps she can manage right now. There's defiance in her voice, with just a slight edge of fear. He understands that edge; he's never shown her the full power of Orthax, what he can become with the demon's help. This is the first time he's shown her the demon, really, in its full glory. 

The scent of her arousal is just getting stronger, and that dispels what few nerves the human side of him had left. 

He pauses, dragging his tongue across the skin of her neck. Words are harder in this form, but he manages to form the thought in his head, as his breath stirs the hair at the back of her neck. "You'll taste a lot more dirt." To make his point, one of his paws moves to her head, holding her face to the ground briefly as he slides his cock between her cheeks. Even as she sputters, her hips rise to meet him and he growls his approval before letting her head rise. 

His limbs are trembling with suppressed need. He knows this is the only chance he has to give her a choice; his vision is starting to cloud, Orthax sounding a primal beat inside his head, matching the throbbing of the rock hard wolf's cock he's wearing right now. _Take her, fuck her, she's ours, mark her - take her!_ He thrusts again without meaning to, seeking the inferior friction that he can get right now, and knows that whatever her answer, he needs to be inside of her _right now_. 

Vex lets out a soft, broken moan. "I yield," she whispers. "Fuck, Percy, I'm yours."

The wolf howls in triumph, and Percy lets go.

*

Vex expects - hell, she almost needs - to feel his cock thrust into her immediately. When his weight instead lifts away, she lets out an involuntary cry. But as soon as she does, she feels tendrils of _something_ close around her wrists and ankles and lift her up off the ground. It's magic, she realizes when she's able to look down. More to the point, it's Orthax, his purple energy binding her and lifting her, spreading her legs wide and holding her upright. The magic swirls and puffs, dancing over her skin and then back to the wolf, where it disappears into the shaggy fur that covers every substantial inch of Percy - every inch except the massive cock that she's now hovering directly above. 

She doesn't get a chance to study it up close, not visually. As soon as she's positioned, he thrusts up into her waiting heat, giving another howl of victory as he stretches her wide. His howl is almost matched by her own cry. _Fuck_ , he's huge, thick enough that the initial slide hurts, even though she's entirely wet and ready by her normal standards. But this isn't normal, not even a little bit, and he gives her no time to adjust. He starts thrusting hard and fast, pounding into her and going deeper with each movement. For a moment, her gaze is locked between her legs, as the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her, his claws holding her thighs tightly, holds her fascinated. But then he growls, and the magic reaches out to push her chin high, forcing her to look him in the eye.

_Percy's_ eyes - the only words that she can focus on now, as she stares into the endless blue depths. This form is unfamiliar, monstrous in a way she wasn't expecting, but the eyes remind her that this is Percy, her Percy, that this is everything she's wanted and more. And as her muscles relax enough to accept him, she's able to let go and enjoy every obscene sensation she's feeling right now. She's moving in the air with his thrusts, her breasts bouncing almost painfully, while the silky touch of magic around her limbs is soft and sensual by comparison. His fur is rough against her thighs, his claws pressing so tightly into her skin that she expects she'll have marks when he's done. But above all, she feels the wolf's cock working inside of her, head stretching her sensitive walls, unfamiliar knots rubbing against her in a way she's never felt, a way that causes her pleasure to rise sharply, rips a strangled cry from her throat as he lifts her hips in a way that causes him to bury himself even more deeply inside. It doesn't register that she's chanting something until he starts growling along with her. "More, more, _more_ , Percy, fuck yes, more ...."

His growls resolve into another word. " _Come_. Come, Vex, come for me."

She's not quite there yet, but she's close. Vex lets her head loll back and loses herself in the movement, encouraging the heat that's beginning to rise inside of her with whispers. "Yes, yes, yes, so good …" It's overwhelming enough that she doesn't quite notice the tendril of magic that slithers its way up from her ankle, over her calf, up her inner thigh, until it settles between her legs and makes itself known by sliding along her overly sensitive flesh. It molds itself around her clit and starts stimulating her with every thrust. 

" _Come._ " Percy growls. It's an order, one she's helpless to resist, even if she wanted to. With his name on her lips, she comes apart. Her head snaps up and she's caught by his gaze as she shudders, as the sharp, painful pleasure overwhelms her. 

Vex rides the waves for what feels like forever. Her limbs are held fast by the magic that binds her, so only her torso can writhe with the orgasm, which only serves to work herself even further onto Percy's cock. And he doesn't stop thrusting, not even when she's floating limply in the air, gasping for breath. If anything, his movements get faster, harder, more brutal. The magic between her legs just keeps going, working her clit like a tireless tongue. "Oh god, oh fuck, please Percy …" 

She doesn't know if she's begging him to have mercy, or to have absolutely none. But it's the latter she gets. "More, Vex. Again," he orders.

She has no choice but to comply.

*

If there's a civilized part of him that remains, it's trapped deep inside this form - Percy feels nothing but primal need, especially when Vex clenches around him and screams her pleasure out for the entire labyrinth to hear. _Mine_ echoes through his mind, along with a deep-seated satisfaction at the sight, and it doesn't matter whether it's his own voice or the demon's. 

He has stamina in this form, more stamina than he might have as a human. But at the same time, he can feel the knots in this cock beginning to shift, and knows he'll eventually have to bury himself deep and stay there until Orthax has wrung every drop of seed out of this body. Before that, he intends to see her come as many times as he can force her to. He wants - needs - to feel her tightening around him again, to see the pleasure take over and make her insensible. He needs, he thinks, to fuck her until she can't imagine anyone giving her what she wants but him, now and forever.

Using Orthax to stimulate her was an inspired idea, he knows, so he lets more tendrils of magic slither along her skin as he continues to fuck her. Two of them come down her arms until they reach her breasts, and begin to curl around her nipples, squeezing them as they bounce with the movement. He lets out a pleased growl when he hears her whimper at that, arching her back into the magic touch. Another small tendril, he brings up the back of her leg as an experiment, letting it slip between her buttocks and tease at her rear entrance. Vex's automatic response to that is to try to twist away, which only serves to shove his cock far enough inside that he can feel a barrier. He growls a warning to her. He caught her, she yielded, and he'll have her in any way he wants. But he relents for the moment, and simply sets the magic to rubbing itself between her cheeks as he fucks her even harder.

But magic, of course, has its price - the more Percy uses, the less control he has. He can feel Orthax taking over more of his mind, shoving the part of him that's still human back towards the small corner of his brain where he usually contains the demon's influence. They have a unique relationship, he and Orthax, more cooperative than another possessed would have with their demon. But that cooperation is built on knowing how to balance his magic use, knowing how far he can push himself before the demon can take over. He's perilously close to the edge now; he's used more magic than he normally would, wanting to give Vex the experience of her life, wanting to claim her in every possible way. And he can't stop now, not while she's writhing in the air, making high-pitched, incoherent noises of pleasure, her cunt squeezing around his enlarged cock so wonderfully. But he wants to control this - needs to - he can't -

_Ours_ , Orthax reminds him. _Mine_. And then, slyly, _she wants it. She likes it._

The words echo in his head as Vex begins to chant "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," over and over in a voice that gets more breathless with each word, until she's whining in a voice that no longer sounds human and coming again, this time more violently. 

Fuck, it's so good, she's so perfect like this. His cock swells even more, and Percy feels his control slip farther. And he knows, in this moment, that he can't maintain this form, this magic, and keep control away from Orthax. _Ours,_ the demon says again, sounding smug inside of Percy's head. _I'll show you how much she's ours._

He looks at Vex, shuddering in the air, watching him with heavy lidded eyes that still spark with need even after two orgasms, and makes the call. _Yours. For now._

It's an odd sensation, giving control of his own body away. He can still feel everything, he's still entirely present. But the will driving his actions is no longer his own - it's more primal, a bit crueler. The human part of him has a flash of worry, but the demon laughs aloud, in the guttural wolf voice. 

"Mine," he says, and Percy can feel his cock respond to the demon's commands, curving into an even more wolf-like shape. Her cunt seems to squeeze him tighter like this, and it sends any concern flying from his thoughts. Now, there's only need. Only her. Only this.

*

Vex is still shuddering from her second orgasm when the magic suddenly shifts - she lets out a surprised shriek as the magic holding her arms pulls them behind her back, before winding around her torso to hold them in place. At the same time, she can feel Percy's cock somehow shifting shape, not growing so much as changing, hitting different spots inside of her that make the pleasure she's still experiencing almost feel sharp and painful. Meanwhile, his magic has flipped her over until she's face down, her head hanging low and her hair obscuring her view of anything but the grass and dirt below. The growling above her is even more animalistic - she wonders if he could speak even if he wanted to now.

The magic tightens around her, wrenching her arms and making her cry out. And then it - moves? Or it forces her to move, pushes her forward and pulls her back farther onto his cock, emphasizing the new shape and all the ways it stretches her. It moves her again. And again. Over and over, at an inhumanly rapid pace, fucking her on his cock while he remains still, growling and digging his claws into her tender flesh. 

It makes her dizzy. The magic digs into her skin hard enough that she thinks she might have bruises across her stomach. And then she feels that stray tendril of magic slither against her ass again. Like this, she can't even squirm away, and a moment later it plunges into her rear entrance. It's thin, thankfully, because it immediately starts to fuck her shallowly at the same pace. It's weird, a strange distraction from the overwhelming pleasure of his cock. The tendrils that had been teasing her nipples now begin pinching them, tugging them in the direction of the ground and letting the movement of the rest of her body stretch them painfully. 

There's so much sensation, pleasure and discomfort and pain, and the overriding feeling of helplessness. She wonders, if she said "stop" now, if there's enough of the Percy she knows left in there to agree. She doesn't think so.

It's terrifying. It's -

…. it's _amazing._

The next orgasm takes her entirely by surprise. It's as if her body is letting go of any false sense of control, giving itself completely to him. He can fuck her, hurt her, use her however he wants, and she'll get off on it, it seems. That's what the Wild Hunt is, what it does. She didn't understand fully, not until right now.

Percy lets out a loud, feral howl. While she's still coming, he grabs her by the middle and pulls her downward. Her face hits the grass first, giving her a mouthful of dirt and making her sputter. She feels the magic fall away, until all that's holding her up is him. He drops to his knees as they lower, and suddenly she feels the base of his cock take on a bulbous shape that stretches her to the point of pain. Her arms are free now, and she braces herself on the ground, but it's impossible to get good purchase as he starts moving again, fucking her - no, rutting, this is the rut of an animal in heat, hard and fast and shallow, with the knots on his cock holding her steady and stretched to take his seed.

And his seed - soon, she feels his movement stutter, and he explodes inside her, howling as he fills her. One of his large paws comes to rest on her back, holding her down and forcing her face back into the dirt briefly as his hips keep pushing her hard and fast. It doesn't stop, not as quickly as a human man would, he just keeps coming and coming, rutting until she has to give up and put her hands in front of her face to keep herself from eating dirt. It should be unpleasant, but Vex still finds herself pushing back against him, her body still begging for his cock even now. She wants every bit of him, every drop, every last millimeter of length. 

This is what she's been waiting for, she knows now. This is why the Hunt waited to invite her. 

This is everything she needed and more.

*

Orthax withdraws his presence as he withdraws his cock from Vex. Percy lets the wolf form drop, gasping for breath and feeling the cool night air on his clammy skin. Vex collapses onto the ground. He considers it a good sign that she simply sprawls, limbs wide, instead of curling into a fetal position. Percy simply looks at her while he gathers his strength again; her skin glistens with sweat, which makes the various claw marks stand out even more, an angry red that he knows will disappear once she gets inside the castle and in the range of its healing aura. She's dirty, and the skin of her inner thighs is sticky as the wolf's voluminous seed seeps out of her. As he watches, she turns her head to lay one cheek on the cool grass beneath her, which lets him see both the dirt smeared across her face and the wide, exhausted smile she's wearing. 

Percy has never seen her look so gorgeous.

Finally, he stands, using the last bit of magic he can access for now to make it easier to gather Vex into his arms and carry her. The Hunt has cleared the way, he sees as he turns - where there was once a solid wall of foliage, there is now a well-lit pathway, leading up to a large, forbidding-looking castle in the distance.

Vex leans her head against his shoulder and keeps her eyes closed for a bit. She finally opens her eyes to look at him as they emerge from the labyrinth and onto the moonlit stairs leading up to the castle. "More?" she asks, her voice slurring, but her lips turning upward into a smile.

That makes him chuckle. "I'll decide when you're ready for more." And when he's ready himself - he hopes the castle has a meal and a lot of water waiting for them inside.

"I can take it," she says, letting her eyes drift closed again. "I'm yours."

Both man and demon feel a deep spike of satisfaction at the word. "Mine," he agrees. It's less of a growl than the wolf would have managed, but it still conveys the meaning. She giggles softly, and Percy kisses her forehead. Ahead, the castle entrance looms, with magic radiating from the large doorway.

The Wild Hunt, he knows, has only just begun.


End file.
